Jason X (2001) KILL COUNT
|dull_machete: = Guards |ratio: = Good |restrictions: = Age Restricted |viewers: = 7,572,480 (Currently)|uploaded: = Jun 9, 2017|profanity = Yes|image1 = Jason X (2001) KILL COUNT|helpers: = Unknown|current_status: = Active}} This vídeo is age restricted. Overview In 2010, Jason Voorhees is captured by the United States government and held at the Crystal Lake Research Facility. Two years later, government scientist Rowan LaFontaine decides to place Jason in frozen stasis after several failed attempts to kill him. While Private Samuel Johnson places a blanket on Jason, Dr. Wimmer, Sergeant Marcus, and a few soldiers hope to further research Jason's rapid cellular regeneration and try to take Jason. They pull off the blanket covering his body, but find Johnson dead, instead. Having broken free of his restraints, Jason kills the soldiers and Wimmer. Rowan lures Jason into a cryogenic pod and activates it. Jason then ruptures the pod with his machete and stabs Rowan in the abdomen, spilling cryogenic fluid into the sealed room and freezing them both. 445 years later (2455), Earth has become too polluted to support life and humans have moved to a new planet, Earth Two. Three students, Tsunaron, Janessa, and Azrael, are on a field trip led by Professor Braithwaite Lowe, who is accompanied by an Android robot, Kay-Em-14. They enter the Crystal Lake facility and find the still-frozen Jason and Rowan, whom they bring to their spaceship, the Grendel. Also on the ship are Lowe's remaining students, Kinsa, Waylander, and Stoney. They reanimate Rowan while Jason is pronounced dead and left in the morgue. Lowe's intern, Adrienne Thomas, is ordered to dissect Jason's body. Lowe, who is in serious debt, calls his financial backer Dieter Perez, of the Solaris, who recognizes Jason's name and notes that Jason's body could be worth a substantial amount to a collector. While Stoney and Kinsa are having sex, Jason thaws out and attacks Adrienne, then freezes her face with liquid nitrogen before smashing her head to pieces on a counter. Jason takes a machete-shaped surgical tool and makes his way through the ship. He stabs Stoney in the chest and drags him to his death, to Kinsa's horror. Sergeant Brodski leads a group of soldiers to attack Jason. Meanwhile, Jason attacks and kills Dallas by bashing his skull against the wall after breaking Azrael's back. He then tries to attack Crutch, but Brodski and his soldiers save him. Jason disappears; after Brodski splits up his team, Jason kills them one by one. Lowe orders Pilot Lou to dock in on Solaris, a nearby space station. As he is talking with the Solaris engineer, he is hacked apart by Jason. With no pilot, the ship crashes through Solaris, destroying it, and killing Dieter Perez and everyone else on the Solaris. The crash damages one of the Grendel's pontoon sections. Jason breaks into the lab, reclaims his machete and decapitates Lowe. With the ship badly damaged, the remaining survivors head for Grendel's shuttle, while Tsunaron heads elsewhere with Kay-Em-14. After finding Lou's remains, Crutch and Waylander prepare the shuttle. Rowan finds Brodski, but he is too heavy for her to carry, so she leaves to get help. Waylander leaves to help with him, while Crutch prepares the shuttle. Jason kills Crutch by electrocution. On board the shuttle, Kinsa has a panic attack and launches the shuttle without releasing the fuel line, causing it to crash into the ship's hull and explode, killing her. Tsunaron reappears with an upgraded Kay-Em-14, complete with an array of weapons and new combat skills. She fights Jason off and seemingly kills him, knocking him into a nanite-equipped medical station and blasting off his right arm, left leg, right rib cage, and, finally, part of his head. The survivors send a distress call and receive a reply from a patrol shuttle. The survivors set explosive charges to separate the remaining pontoon from the main drive section. As they work, Jason is accidentally brought back to life by the damaged medical station, rebuilt as an even more powerful cyborg called Uber Jason. Jason easily defeats Kay-Em-14 by punching her head off. As Tsunaron picks up her still-functioning head, Jason attacks them but is stopped by Waylander, who sacrifices himself by setting off the charges while the others escape. Jason survives and is blown back onto the shuttle. He punches a hole through the hull, blowing out Janessa. A power failure with the docking door forces Brodski to go EVA to fix it. Meanwhile, a hard light holographic simulation of Crystal Lake is created to distract Jason, but he sees through the deception just as the door is fixed. Brodski confronts Jason so that the rest can escape. As they leave, the pontoon explodes, propelling Jason at high speed towards the survivors; however, Brodski intercepts Jason in mid-flight and maneuvers them both into the atmosphere of Earth Two, incinerating them. Tsunaron assures Kay-Em-14 that he will build a new body for her. On Earth Two, a pair of teenagers beside a lake see what they believe is a falling star as Jason's charred mask sinks to the bottom of the lake. The teenagers go to investigate. Deaths Counted deaths # Private Johnson: Killed offscreen, body found chained up - 6 mins in # Guard #1: Bludgeoned in the head - 6 mins in # Guard #2: Choked and shot to death - 6 mins in # Guard #3: Choked with a chain - 6 mins in # Guard #4: Smacked in the face - 6 mins in # Dr. Wimmer: Impaled through back - 6 mins in # Sgt. Marcus: Thrown through the door (?) - 6 mins in # Adrienne: Face frozen and smashed to pieces - 30 mins in # Stoney: Stabbed in the gut - 35 mins in # Azrael: Back broken over knee - 38 mins in # Dallas: Head crushed against wall - 38 mins in # Sven: Neck snapped Solid Snake style - 44 mins in # Condor: Impaled onto giant floor screw - 45 mins in # Geko: Throat slit - 47 mins in # Kicker: Cut in half - 48 mins in # Briggs: Impaled onto spike chandelier - 49 mins in # Lou: Slashed offscreen, body found in pieces - 51 mins in # Professor Lowe: Decapitated offscreen - 57 mins in # Crutch: Head bashed / electrocuted - 1 hr 3 mins in # Kinsa: Accidentally blows herself up - 1 hr 4 mins in # Waylander: Purposefully blows himself up - 1 hr 14 mins in # Janessa: Sucked through grate - 1 hr 17 mins in # 2 Virtual Girls: Smacked against each other to death - 1 hr 23 mins in # Sgt. Broski: Baby, you're a shooting star - 1 hr 26 mins in Non-Counted deaths * Virtual reality alien creature * Solaris's entire population * Jason Voorhees: Arm shot off, kicked through wall, leg shot off, electrocuted, shot in heart, and head shot off * Unnamed students and crew members of the Grendel * Uber Jason: Incinerated upon impact of Earth Two's atmosphere along with Sgt. Broski Trivia * This had the most frequent kills in the series. * This was Dead Meat's most viewed video. * This is the fourth and final Friday the 13th film to feature Kane Hodder as Jason Voorhees. He would later return to do motion capture for Jason in the survival horror game Friday the 13th: The Game. * This was the Kill Count with the most amount of deaths (with 25) until The Mist (2007) KILL COUNT got that award (with 34 deaths) Category:Kill Counts